Jack
Background Jack has been raised in a family geared towards intelligence gathering. Her family all have their own preferences for their craft, but she has always found her place in nature. She has gravitated towards the rule of the natural world. There's a means to any end in the natural order and that adaptability is king. There's always an animal that can fill a niche, there’s as much creation as destruction, and it all lends itself to the overall growth of the ecosystem. She takes her job seriously regardless of any moral reservations or regrets she may have about actions she has to take in the line of service to the Diemar Isles. Her actions weigh on her, she just can’t afford to display that. Family and trainers have hammered into her that spies don’t have the luxury of displaying these moralities if it serves their greater purpose. Stats Abilities * Armor Proficiency (Class, Druid): Druids will not wear armor or use shields that are made of metal. * Druidic (Class, Druid): You know Druidic, the secret language of druids. You can speak the language and use it to leave hidden messages. You and others who know this language automatically spot such a message. Others spot the message's presence with a successful DC 15 Wisdom (Perception) check but can't decipher it without magic. * Ritual Casting (Class, Druid): You can cast a druid spell as a ritual if that spell has the ritual tag and you have the spell prepared. * Lucky (Racial, Halfling): When you roll a 1 on an attack roll, ability check, or saving throw, you can reroll the die and must use the new roll. * Brave (Racial, Halfling): You have advantage on saving throws against being frightened. * Halfling Nimbleness (Racial, Halfling): You can move through the space of any creature that is of a size larger than yours. * Silent Speech (Racial, Ghostwise): You can speak telepathically to any creature within 30 feet of you. The creature understands you only if the two of you share a language. You can speak telepathically to one creature at a time. * Handler (Background, Foreign Infiltrator): As a foreign infiltrator in order to ultimately be effective you needed to have a handler that can help pass you information and goals. This handler might be associated with the criminal underworld, the rough-and-tumble folk of the streets, or members of high society. This connection comes in the form of a contact in and to a major city or country, a person who provides information about the people and places of the local area. This person has a general knowledge of where you are at, and may meet you in other cities from time to time, you know how to discreetly get messages to them. * Wild Shape (Class, Druid):You can use your action to magically assume the shape of a beast that you have seen before. You can use this feature twice. You regain expended uses when you finish a short or long rest. Your druid level determines the beasts you can transform into. At 8th level you can transform into any beast that has a challenge rating of 1 or lower. You can stay in a beast shape for a number of hours equal to half your druid level (rounded down). You then revert to your normal form unless you expend another use of this feature. You can revert to your normal form earlier by using a bonus action on your turn. You automatically revert if you fall unconscious, drop to 0 hit points, or die. Your equipment⁠ doesn’t change size or shape to match the new form, and any equipment⁠ that the new form can’t wear must either fall to the ground or merge with it. Equipment⁠ that merges with the form has no effect until you leave the form. * Combat Wild Shape (Druid, Circle of the Moon, 2nd Level): When you choose this circle at 2nd level, you gain the ability to use Wild Shape on your turn as a bonus action, rather than as an action. Additionally, while you are transformed by Wild Shape, you can use a bonus action to expend one spell slot to regain 1d8 hit points per level of the spell slot expended. * Observant (Druid, Feat, 4th Level): Increases your Intelligence or Wisdom by 1, to a maximum of 20. If you can see a creature's mouth while it is speaking a language you understand, you can interpret their words by reading their lips. You have a +5 bonus to your passive Wisdom (Perception) and Intelligence (Investigation) scores. * Circle Forms (Druid, Circle of the Moon, 6th Level): '''The rites of your circle grant you the ability to transform into more dangerous animal forms. Starting at 2nd level, you can use your Wild Shape to transform into a beast with a challenge rating as high as 1. You ignore the Max. CR column of the Beast Shapes table, but must abide by the other limitations there. Starting at 6th level, you can transform into a beast with a challenge rating as high as your druid level divided by 3, rounded down. * '''Primal Strike (Druid, Circle of the Moon, 6th Level): Starting at 6th level, your attacks in beast form count as magical for the purpose of overcoming resistance and immunity to nonmagical attacks and damage. * Mobile (Druid, Feat, 8th Level): Your speed increases by 10 feet. When you use the Dash action, difficult terrain doesn't cost extra movement on that turn. When you make a melee attack against a creature, you don't provoke opportunity attacks from that creature for the rest of the turn, whether you hit or not. * Elemental Wild Shape (Druid, Circle of the Moon, 10th Level): At 10th level, you can expend two uses of Wild Shape at the same time to transform into an air elemental, an earth elemental, a fire elemental, or a water elemental. * King of Beasts (Druid, Circle of the Moon, 14th Level): At 14th level, you have mastered the ability to transform into the mightiest creatures of nature. You can expend two uses of your Wild Shape to transform into a beast with a CR of no more than half your druid level (rounded down). Once you have used this feature, you can’t do so again until you take a long rest. Category:Shipwrights & Sea SerpentsCategory:PC